City of Demons
by Clary Adele Fairchild
Summary: When Stephanie Salvatore was turned, she found herself not with Emily, but with Anna instead. That leads her to the city of New Orleans where she meets the most powerful vampires in a city unlike anywhere she's ever seen.


I woke up in a field. I didn't know where I was. The sunlight was so bright. I remembered being shot and blacking out. Was I still alive? I didn't see any marks on my dress. Come to think of it, I appeared to be wearing a different dress than I remembered. My head hurt. I didn't know why my head hurt considering that I was shot there. In particular, my teeth also hurt. What was going on? I started to look around for anyone? Where was my brother? I wasn't in the same place. I appeared to be near the falls for which the town was named after.

"You're awake." A voice said. It was someone familiar, but I wasn't too familiar with her. I still remembered her name even though we didn't interact much.

"Annabelle." I stated. She looked different. She had changed from the modest dress and bonnet that she had been wearing and was instead in a dress that the young girls were wore. She looked beautiful. "Where's Katherine?"

"She's dead." She told me. "Katherine did so many horrible things to you, but the last thing that she wanted to do was make sure that she was like you."

"I'm a vampire?" I asked in confusion.

"Not yet, but you'll die if you don't become one." She told me. It was that I noticed some bodies of two women. "I don't like to kill people, but this was the only way to help you."

"What do you mean help me?" I questioned. "What did you do?"

"Stephanie, you have to drink human blood." She told me before she stuck her hand into the wound on one of the women's neck. "I know all of this is confusing, but your father was the one who shot you. You don't have a home anymore. I don't either. I was really hoping that we could be friends because we could help each other deal with our losses."

I went over to her and started to suck on her fingers. As odd as it looked, the taste was amazing. I couldn't believe how delicious it was. I wanted more. I went over to the body and began to drink from it. She let me drink for a few seconds before she tore me away.

"I want more." I growled.

"Stephanie, trust me. I know that you do, but I also know that you need to learn moderation. If you drink too much, the blood will control you." She explained. "Human blood is delicious but it's not what our existence is about. We do not exist just to kill people and drink their blood. I've heard people say that vampirism is a curse, but it's not true. My mother wanted us to live with the people. Yes, we are superior to them, but we don't need to ask like gods. We can live with them. You can learn to live with them. I want you to come somewhere with me. There's a place where vampires live alongside the humans as well as the werewolves and witches." She explained.

I couldn't imagine such a place. Where could there possibly be a place where vampires were accepted. Everyone that I had talked to about them called them demons. Katherine seemed like she was demonic. She did things without seemingly feeling any remorse. She controlled my mind. I remembered what she did. She made me forget, but now I remembered. She had done so much to hurt me that it made me feel angry. I wished that she wasn't already dead so I could kill her myself. I then realized that I had to talk to her. I wanted answered.

"Where is this place?" I asked.

"Have you heard of New Orleans?" She questioned.

New Orleans was Louisiana. I didn't know a lot about it, but I heard of their culture. They had amazing music and art and I dreamed about going ever since I was young, but I knew that I never would. Most people didn't leave the areas from which they were from. My father didn't expect me to. He wanted me to marry George Lockwood, but I was not interested in him.

"How are we going to get there?" I questioned.

We're going to take these horses." She stated as I noticed a pair of stallions. "Have you ever ridden before?"

"No." I answered.

"The most important thing that you should know is not to be afraid." She said as she took me over to the horse. "You need to remain calm because it will help the horse remain calm."

I got on the horse and after getting thrown off the first time, I managed to get it. Annabelle had to snap my bones back in place after that. It still really hurt.

The trip to New Orleans was a long one. I had heard that the US had started to build faster ways to get places using trains. Of course that didn't help us since we weren't in the US. From what I had heard, the Confederacy seemed to keep losing battles. It didn't seem to be worth it to keep fighting for slavery. They weren't winning. Annabelle was teaching me how to feed from people without killing them. Despite the fact that there was a war and a lot of people were dying, she said that not killing people would help me retain my humanity. Apparently, vampires had the ability to completely inhibit their emotions. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to not feel.

After about two weeks, we were able to make it to Louisiana. We still had some time before we got to New Orleans, but I couldn't believe that I had gotten so far.

"There are plenty of great things about being a vampire." She told me. "The passage of time is not something that you have to worry about. I've looked like this for the past 850 years and I am glad that I have lived so long."

"I'm sorry that people don't treat you with respect." I told her. Everywhere we went, people seemed to think that she was my servant and not my friend.

"I'm used to it." She told me. "I don't mind people looking down on me. I could do something about it, but I choose not. Besides, I can tell that they think that I'm beautiful even if they won't say it out loud."

"So, how do you know about this place?" I questioned as we stopped in an inn. "Have you been to New Orleans before?"

"I've passed through and I do know people there." She declared.

A few days later, we made it to New Orleans. As soon as we arrived, a vampire knocked her to her feet. He looked to be a little bit older than me. He was tall and handsome with short brown hair and brown eyes. I prepared to fight because I wouldn't allow anyone to harm my friend. However, what happened next surprised me. He helped her to her feet.

"Hi, Dad." She greeted him. "This is my friend Stephanie."

So this is a bit different. I wanted to do something involved genderbent Stefan and the Originals, but it takes place right after she was turned. She has Anna as her best friend instead of Lexi, who actually is teaching her moderation. Stephanie is played by Selena Gomez. How will she react when she meets the rest of Anna's family? Please don't forget to review.


End file.
